


【莫萨】陶土兔们的故事（The Maker AU）

by Askrashes



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 04:30:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15453384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Askrashes/pseuds/Askrashes
Summary: 沙漏被旋转了。双视角合集





	1. Salieri

**Author's Note:**

> OOC全是我的，他们都是最好的！The Maker AU，详见微博，进行大量私设注意！

沙漏被旋转了。  
金色的沙砾满满地落下，在水晶质地的壁上回荡出悠长的碰撞。  
萨列里眨了一下眼睛。  
萨列里醒了。  
他清楚周围高高的柜子中所有的物品——有漂亮的玻璃眼珠，从漂亮的海蓝色到深邃的夜色；有质地优良的白色陶土，和一切精巧的制作需要的工具；有精致的布料和配饰，也许他颈上的那个黑曜石领花也出自其中。  
萨列里的手里有一本书。  
那本书老极了，漂亮的棕色牛皮印着漂亮的花纹，标题的金粉剥落了些许，像是时光在上面打了个盹儿时眼角落下的金子，萨列里翻开坚韧厚实的封皮，里面的书页的边角微微泛黄。  
萨列里把书放到了面前的制作台上，他就着耳边的甜美韵律看完了第一章的内容，书页翻动时落叶一般的声音中掺杂着沙漏的悠长回响，时间的长吟缱绻慵懒，萨列里却没有那么多时间。  
萨列里解开了纯银的袖扣，把松开的袖口往上折了三折，在漂亮的红木桌面上推开陶土，照着书里讲述的那样拼凑出头颅，用一切精巧的制作需要的工具雕画五官，起伏的眉峰和鼻梁，深邃的眼窝，形状优美的唇瓣，微微凹陷的嘴角像是含着甜蜜的微笑，眼睑垂着，像是在萨列里的指尖安睡，仿佛下一秒就会含着玫瑰花糖叹一口气吻上像是铃兰一般低垂着的那双手。  
萨列里把那个漂亮的陶土脸庞放进了炉子。  
按照书里面指示的，一位音乐家的手需要一个指节、一个指节地制作，最后再用银丝把它们串连起来，让他们能够在琴键上像是水一般淌过，像是最轻柔的风拂过，像是吻在爱人的脸庞。在做完指节之后，那双手上还需要一个烙印，萨列里在把每个指节都放进炉子里后，看着自己手背上的低音谱号，把那个高音谱号的的印章轻柔地敲在了手背上。  
萨列里把刻有高音谱号的音乐家的手放进了炉子里。  
接下来就是制作身子，这可比手简单的多了。萨列里拿着陶泥，他做出了灵活的手臂，跳跃的双腿，优美的双脚，健美的胸膛，纤长的脖颈，每个关节都用银丝坠连，做出一套优美又夸张的宫廷礼甚至不会发出一点声音，只会在太阳神的芦管一般喉咙中发出清脆的笑声。  
沙漏中的金砂和水晶质地的壁与时间一起发出缱绻悠长的叹息。  
流水一般的丝绸从萨列里指尖滑落，萨列里执着银针和银剪裁下一块块布料，甚至和不停坠落的金砂开玩笑一般地缝制了一件拥有异常繁复的蕾丝领口的衬衫，他不知道自己是怎么想的，但他的确挑了一种半透明的材料做了垂下来像是鸟儿的振翅的袖子。  
音乐家的手指需要上帝的垂吻。  
那也没必要做件白鸽翅膀似的衬衫吧，萨列里在心里摇了摇头，更别提这里根本没有上帝，只有陶土。  
炉中取出来的部件浸在冷冽的泉水中，精美的白瓷部件被银丝扣起，垂着的眼睑后塞了两颗极纯的钻石中燃着的蓝火一般的眼睛，那双音乐家的手背上还刻有一个高音谱号。  
萨列里给漂亮的陶瓷人偶穿戴好一套他亲手做好的繁复又精美的衣衫后，小心地把金丝似的发在额前拨齐，给眼睑上了一点大马士革玫瑰，在唇上点了点艳丽的皇家钢琴(Royal Piano)玫瑰。  
漂亮的音乐家一动不动。  
沙漏中的金砂和水晶质地的壁与时间一起发出缱绻悠长的叹息。  
萨列里刻着低音谱号点手执起那只刻了高音谱号的手吻了吻，从手背上的高音谱号一直吻到淡粉的指尖，小心地弯曲了一下那双音乐家的手的无名指。  
漂亮的音乐家一动不动。  
沙漏中的金砂和水晶质地的壁与时间一起发出缱绻悠长的叹息。  
萨列里带着点莫名的委屈推了推躺着的漂亮的陶瓷人偶，沙漏里剩下一半的金砂缓慢地吐出一声悠长的叹息，看着委屈的快扁起嘴的萨列里。  
漂亮的音乐家一动不动。  
沙漏中的金砂和水晶质地的壁与时间一起发出缱绻悠长的叹息。  
萨列里转动着漂亮的陶瓷人偶的每一个关节，那些用银丝坠成的精巧构造安静而流畅，他甚至能隐约地在那些瓷白的指节中听见上帝的乐章，白鸽的轰鸣，羽毛的落地声都比这些白瓷机械的运转声响一千零三倍，一整套舞步也难不倒这具精巧的陶土造物。  
漂亮的音乐家一动不动。  
沙漏中的金砂和水晶质地的壁与时间一起发出缱绻悠长的叹息。  
萨列里甚至想试着给漂亮的陶瓷人偶充点电什么的，发电机被转动的齿轮声却毫不留情地嘲笑着他，像是在反驳他对于银的导电性的奇思妙想，那双美丽的眼睛藏在薄薄的白瓷片后面一动不动，纤长的睫毛被路过的风吹起。  
漂亮的音乐家一动不动。  
沙漏中的金砂和水晶质地的壁与时间一起发出缱绻悠长的叹息。  
萨列里仔仔细细地给漂亮的陶瓷人偶介绍工作台的每一个精巧而细密的构造，像他自己一样清楚周围的柜子中所有的物品一样给一动不动的造物介绍，那些漂亮的玻璃眼珠，质地优良的白色陶土，一切精巧的制作需要的工具，精致的布料和配饰，都没有让人偶吐出哪怕半缕呼吸。  
漂亮的音乐家一动不动。  
沙漏中的金砂和水晶质地的壁与时间一起发出缱绻悠长的叹息。  
萨列里从周围凌乱又有序的书柜中取出满满的乐谱，有些上面落了灰，撒了凌乱的余烬，边角泛出了时光落下的黄痕，有些却崭新的像是年轻的肌肤，上面的墨水仿佛刚刚干透，鲜嫩的像是刚落下的印着鲜红的唇的吻。他向漂亮的陶瓷人偶讲解那些美丽的五线谱中禁锢的每一个音符，看着那些旋律像是春天的鸟鸣一样跃出五条铁栏飞向自由，那些镀金的牢笼锁不住的生命落下上帝的垂吻。  
漂亮的音乐家一动不动。  
沙漏中的金砂和水晶质地的壁与时间一起发出缱绻悠长的叹息。  
萨列里像是一位尽职的老师一样手把手教着漂亮的陶瓷人偶，他用指尖点过每一个单词，每一枚音符，每一张柜子中的谱子，他们手背上刻着的高音谱号和低音谱号。他落了一个吻在那个高音谱号上，却将下一个吻落在了琴谱上，钢琴发出嗡鸣要求爱抚的手，他执着那双音乐家的手抚过每一枚琴键。  
漂亮的音乐家一动不动。  
沙漏中的金砂和水晶质地的壁与时间一起发出缱绻悠长的叹息。  
萨列里想起他醒来的时候手中的那本书。  
萨列里把漂亮的陶瓷人偶放在了房间里唯一的一把椅子上，就在钢琴的对面。  
漂亮的音乐家一动不动。  
沙漏中的金砂和水晶质地的壁与时间一起发出缱绻悠长的叹息。  
萨列里就着耳边的甜美韵律把书往后翻，书页翻动时落叶一般的声音中掺杂着沙漏的悠长回响，时间的长吟缱绻慵懒，萨列里却没有那么多时间。  
一张谱子。  
漂亮的音乐家一动不动。  
沙漏中的金砂和水晶质地的壁与时间一起发出缱绻悠长的叹息。  
萨列里坐在了钢琴前面，闭上了眼睛。  
漂亮的音乐家一动不动。  
沙漏中的金砂和水晶质地的壁与时间一起发出缱绻悠长的叹息。  
萨列里的手是一个指节、一个指节地制作的，最后再用银丝把它们串连起来，一位音乐家的手能够在琴键上像是水一般淌过，像是最轻柔的风拂过，像是吻在爱人的脸庞。  
漂亮的音乐家睁开了眼睛。  
那双的眼睛蓝的剔透，就像极纯的钻石中燃着的蓝火一般，像是一片无边无际的海洋，金色的阳光被打碎，金色的反光碎片能一直落进眼底，就像海水永不枯竭，他的眼睛永不熄灭。  
萨列里还有灵活的手臂，跳跃的双腿，优美的双脚，健美的胸膛，纤长的脖颈，每个关节都用银丝坠连，做出一套优美的宫廷礼甚至不会发出一点声音，只会用自己刻着低音谱号的手弹奏出那些美好的音符。  
漂亮的音乐家微张了唇。  
那瓣嘴唇鲜艳的像是在枝头开的正烈的玫瑰花瓣，嘴角的笑意就像是没擦干净的糖屑，眼睑垂着，看着萨列里跃动的指尖，仿佛下一秒就会含着玫瑰花糖叹一口气吻上像是铃兰一般低垂着的那双手，吻上那双沾染着音符的手。  
萨列里指尖的音符像是水一般淌过，像是最轻柔的风拂过，像是吻在爱人的脸庞。  
漂亮的音乐家走近了萨列里。  
最后一缕音符落下了。  
萨列里看着漂亮的陶瓷人偶。  
漂亮的音乐家看着萨列里。  
萨列里伸出那只刻着高音谱号的手，他的手指弯曲着，指尖向上，等着放上来的另一只手——他只期冀着一个握手。  
漂亮的音乐家伸出自己的两只手，那双上帝垂吻过的手轻轻地翻转了萨列里的手，他鲜嫩的唇在萨列里手背上的低音谱号落下了一个吻。  
莫扎特，萨列里轻声叹了一句，几乎被金色的沙砾在水晶质地的壁上回荡出的悠长的碰撞埋没。  
他们能在彼此的眼中看见自己的颜色，他们的手指仿佛被粘在了一起，他们却不想冒着扯下血肉的危险扯开他们握紧的双手，任由彼此的温度顺着他们没有半丝缝隙的交握的手之间传递开来。莫扎特能在萨列里琥珀似的眼睛之中看见自己，萨列里也能在莫扎特海面一般的眼睛之中看见自己。他们指间的墨水仿佛将他们粘在了一起，血肉似乎都长合在了一起，他们的心跳顺着每一根脉搏流淌，直到他们的呼吸融为一体。唇上传来轻微的温度，纤长的睫毛拂在彼此的脸上，像是蝴蝶的振翼柔软地蹭过皮肤。  
萨列里把自己的手从莫扎特手里抽了出来。  
莫扎特看着萨列里，和他唇上落下的那一吻。  
萨列里把身后放在制作台上的书拿了起来，那本书老极了，漂亮的棕色牛皮印着漂亮的花纹，标题的金粉剥落了些许，像是时光在上面打了个盹儿时眼角落下的金子，萨列里合上了坚韧厚实的封皮，里面的书页的边角微微泛黄。  
萨列里把书递给莫扎特。  
莫扎特接过了那本书。  
萨列里朝莫扎特笑到，他琥珀色的眼睛是柔软的，纤长的睫毛在脸上投下细碎的阴影，他柔软的唇微弯，苍白的皮肤也染上了玫瑰花的血色。光落在他的身上，就像十二月的雪花落了他满身，给他整个人镶了一圈不真实的毛边，他黑发的发尖泛出金色。  
萨列里在最后一颗金砂落下的回响中碎了一地。  
萨列里化成灰，落成了尘，泛着微微的金光，那些留下的部分飞扬了起来，卷着所有的时间一起飞扬，卷起了一切的一切——然后落下了，像是一首交响乐的最后一个音符，像是魔杖尖的魔法清除了一切自己留下的痕迹——漂亮的玻璃眼珠从漂亮的海蓝色到深邃的夜色整齐地摆放，质地优良的白色陶土在柜子里沉睡，一切精巧的制作需要的工具摆在柜子上，有精致的布料和配饰被格子仔细地分类，沙漏流尽了最后一粒沙，静悄悄地沉睡着。  
莫扎特拿着萨列里递给他的书沉默地站在原地，像是和房间里的一切和沙漏一起沉睡了。  
沙漏被旋转了。  
金色的沙砾满满地落下，在水晶质地的壁上回荡出悠长的碰撞。  
莫扎特眨了一下眼睛。  
莫扎特醒了。


	2. Mozart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他们许在陶土和白瓷上已纹了千万个吻，将爱印在手背，却总是窒息于那双玻璃眼睛睁开的那一瞬，死于最后一吻。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOC全是我的，他们都是最好的！The Maker AU，详见微博，进行大量私设注意！

沙漏被旋转了。  
金色的沙砾满满地落下，在水晶质地的壁上回荡出悠长的叹息。  
莫扎特眨了一下眼睛。  
莫扎特醒了。  
他清楚周围高高的柜子中所有的物品——有漂亮的玻璃眼珠，从深邃而神秘的渡鸦色到海蓝色；有质地优良的白色陶土，和一切精巧的制作需要的工具；有精致的布料和配饰，他衬衫上精美的蕾丝边也出自其中。  
莫扎特的手里有一本书。  
那本书老极了，漂亮的棕色牛皮印着漂亮的花纹，标题的金粉剥落了些许，像是爱人凑上来落下一个吻时散落的笑意，莫扎特翻开坚韧厚实的封皮，里面的书页的边角微微泛黄。  
莫扎特把书放到了面前的制作台上，他就着耳边的抒情韵律看完了第一章的内容，书页翻动时落叶一般的声音中掺杂着沙漏的悠长回响，时间的长吟缱绻慵懒，莫扎特却不想浪费那么多时间。  
莫扎特脱下了漂亮的刺绣外套，把袖口的琥珀扣子解开，把像是鸟儿振翅的袖子草草地卷到小臂上，在漂亮的红木桌面上推开陶土，照着书里讲述的那样拼凑出头颅，用一切精巧的制作需要的工具雕画五官，起伏的眉峰和鼻梁，深邃的眼窝，形状优美的唇瓣，微微凹陷的嘴角里酝着美好的宁静，眼睑垂着，像是在莫扎特的指尖下安睡，仿佛下一秒就会长长地吐出一口气睁开他漂亮的眼睛看向莫扎特。  
莫扎特把那个漂亮的陶土脸庞放进了炉子。  
按照书里面指示的，一位音乐家的手需要一个指节、一个指节地制作，最后再用银丝把它们串连起来，让他们能够在琴键上像是泉水溅过翠色的野草，像是最甜美的夏风拂过，像是吻在爱人的唇上。在做完指节之后，那双手上还需要一个烙印，莫扎特在把每个指节都放进炉子里后，看着自己手背上的高音谱号，把那个低音谱号的的印章轻柔地纹在了手背上。  
莫扎特把刻有低音谱号的音乐家的手放进了炉子里。  
接下来就是制作身子，这可比手简单的多了。莫扎特拿着陶泥，他做出了灵活的手臂，优雅的双腿，精致的双脚，美丽的胸膛，纤长的脖颈，每个关节都用银丝坠连，做出一套优美又内敛的宫廷礼甚至不会发出一点声音，只会在大提琴一般的喉管中发出那些雅致的句子和他的名字。  
沙漏中的金砂和水晶质地的壁与时间一起发出缱绻的长吟。  
流水一般的丝绸从莫扎特指尖滑落，莫扎特执着银针和银剪裁下一块块布料，甚至和不停坠落的金砂开玩笑地缝制了一件拥有异常繁复的碎钻花纹的天鹅绒大衣，他不知道自己是怎么想的，但他的确把整套衣服做成了渡鸦一般的纯黑色，上面镶着的碎钻和银丝暗纹闪着隐约的星光。  
音乐家的手指需要上帝的垂吻？  
根本不是这样，即使没有上帝的垂吻又能怎样，那些天赋是星星上落下的金子，仅仅是上帝根本无法解释那些能造出美好乐章的头脑和心脏，莫扎特摇了摇头，这里根本没有上帝，只有陶土。  
炉中取出来的部件浸在冷冽的泉水中，精美的白瓷部件被银丝扣起，垂着的眼睑后置了两颗流动的枫糖一般的甜蜜的琥珀色的眼睛，那双音乐家的手背上还刻有一个低音谱号。  
莫扎特给漂亮的陶瓷人偶穿戴好一套他亲手做好的繁复又精美的衣衫后，小心地把鸦羽似的发在额前拨齐，给眼睑上了一点阿芙罗狄蒂（Aphrodite）玫瑰，于唇上点了点艳丽的热洛可可(Hot Rokoko)玫瑰。  
美丽的音乐家一动不动。  
沙漏中的金砂和水晶质地的壁与时间一起发出缱绻悠长的低吟。  
莫扎特刻着低音谱号点手执起那只刻了低音谱号的手吻了吻，从手背上的低音谱号吻到淡粉的指尖，在那些柔美而淌着乐音的指尖落下了千万个吻，小心地弯曲了一下那双音乐家的手的无名指。  
美丽的音乐家一动不动。  
沙漏中的金砂和水晶质地的壁与时间一起发出缱绻悠长的低吟。  
莫扎特带着胀满胸膛的酸涩的委屈推了推躺着的美丽的陶瓷人偶，沙漏里剩下一半的金砂缓慢地吐出一声悠长的低吟，看着委屈地扁起嘴的莫扎特。  
美丽的音乐家一动不动。  
沙漏中的金砂和水晶质地的壁与时间一起发出缱绻悠长的低吟。  
莫扎特转动着漂亮的陶瓷人偶的每一个关节，那些用银丝坠成的精巧构造安静而流畅，他甚至能隐约地在那些瓷白的指节中听见歌剧中的乐章，百灵的号角，绒羽的落地声都比这些白瓷机械的运转声响一千零三倍，一整套舞步也难不倒这具精巧的陶土银丝造物。  
美丽的音乐家一动不动。  
沙漏中的金砂和水晶质地的壁与时间一起发出缱绻悠长的低吟。  
莫扎特甚至想试着用腻人而绵软的糕点给人偶吃，那些粘稠的奶油顺着白瓷掉落的闷响却毫不留情地嘲笑着他，像是在反驳他对于传言中的甜食爱好者的奇思妙想，那双漂亮的眼睛藏在薄薄的白瓷片后面一动不动，纤长的睫毛被路过的风撩起。  
美丽的音乐家一动不动。  
沙漏中的金砂和水晶质地的壁与时间一起发出缱绻悠长的低吟。  
莫扎特仔仔细细地给漂亮的陶瓷人偶介绍工作台的每一个精巧而细密的构造，像他自己一样清楚周围的柜子中所有的物品一样给一动不动的造物介绍，那些漂亮的玻璃眼珠，质地优良的白色陶土，一切精巧的制作需要的工具，精致的布料和配饰，都没有让人偶倾泻出哪怕半缕呼吸。  
美丽的音乐家一动不动。  
沙漏中的金砂和水晶质地的壁与时间一起发出缱绻悠长的低吟。  
莫扎特从周围整齐而有序的书柜中取出满满的乐谱，有些上面落满了烬，撒了凌乱的灰粉，边角泛出了时光指尖抚出的黄痕，有些却崭新的像是年轻的肌肤，上面的墨水才干透，鲜嫩的像是刚落下的印着鲜血的吻的唇。他向漂亮的陶瓷人偶讲解那些漂亮的五线谱中被锁链锁住的每一个音符，看着那些旋律像是痊愈的鸣叫一样跃出五条锁链飞向自由，那些镀金的牢笼锁不住的生命落下难以企及的金子。  
美丽的音乐家一动不动。  
沙漏中的金砂和水晶质地的壁与时间一起发出缱绻悠长的低吟。  
莫扎特像是一位尽职的爱人似的手把手教着漂亮的陶瓷人偶，他用指尖揉过每一个单词，每一枚音符，每一张柜子中的谱子，他们手背上刻着的低音谱号和高音谱号。他落了无数个吻在那个低音谱号上，却将下一个吻落在了琴键上，钢琴发出嗡鸣要求爱抚的手，他执着那双落下了千万个吻的音乐家的手抚过每一枚琴键。  
美丽的音乐家一动不动。  
沙漏中的金砂和水晶质地的壁与时间一起发出缱绻悠长的低吟。  
莫扎特想起他醒来的时候手中的那本书。  
莫扎特把美丽的陶瓷人偶放在了房间里唯一的一把椅子上，就在钢琴的对面。  
美丽的音乐家一动不动。  
沙漏中的金砂和水晶质地的壁与时间一起发出缱绻悠长的低吟。  
莫扎特就着耳边的抒情韵律把书往后翻，书页翻动时落叶一般的声音中掺杂着沙漏的悠长回响，时间的长吟缱绻慵懒，莫扎特却不想浪费那么多时间。  
一张谱子。  
美丽的音乐家一动不动。  
沙漏中的金砂和水晶质地的壁与时间一起发出缱绻悠长的低吟。  
莫扎特坐在了钢琴前面，闭上了眼睛。  
美丽的音乐家一动不动。  
沙漏中的金砂和水晶质地的壁与时间一起发出缱绻悠长的低吟。  
莫扎特的手是一个指节、一个指节地制作的，最后再用银丝把它们串连起来，一位音乐家的手能够在琴键上像是水一般淌过，像是最轻柔的风拂过，像是吻在爱人的脸庞。  
美丽的音乐家睁开了眼睛。  
那双湖泊色的眼中蓄满了破碎的日光，像是罐子中的枫糖糖浆表面，更像是童话中的盛满了枫糖的波光粼粼的湖面，破碎的反光一直落进了湖泊的最深处，像是渡鸦羽一样的深处。  
莫扎特还有灵活的手臂，跳跃的双腿，优美的双脚，健美的胸膛，纤长的脖颈，每个关节都用银丝坠连，做出一套优美而夸张宫廷礼甚至不会发出一点声音，只会用自己刻着高音谱号的手弹奏出那些美好的音符。  
美丽的音乐家微张了唇。  
那瓣嘴唇鲜艳的像是他的嘴唇像是被沙龙里的夫人摁着涂上了一层薄薄的艳色胭脂，他柔软的唇微弯露出不常有的笑意，眼睑垂着，看着莫扎特跃动的指尖，仿佛下一秒就会吻上那双沾染着音符的手，那双在琴键上像是柔美的多瑙河河畔的风轻轻地撩起衣摆。  
莫扎特指尖的音符像是泉水溅过翠色的野草，像是最甜美的夏风拂过，像是吻在爱人的唇上。  
美丽的音乐家走近了莫扎特。  
最后一缕音符落下了。  
莫扎特看着漂亮的陶瓷人偶。  
漂亮的音乐家看着莫扎特。  
莫扎特伸出那只刻着高音谱号的手，他的手指弯曲着，指尖向上，等着放上来的另一只手——他期冀着将自己的吻印上那个低音谱号。  
漂亮的音乐家伸出自己的两只手，握着那只流淌着闪烁着金光的音乐的手，在那些柔美的指尖克制而矜持地落下一个吻。  
萨列里，莫扎特轻声叹了一句，几乎被金色的沙砾在水晶质地的壁上回荡出的悠长的叹息埋没。  
他们能在彼此的眼中看见自己的颜色，他们的手指仿佛被粘在了一起，他们却不想冒着扯下血肉的危险扯开他们握紧的双手，任由彼此的温度顺着他们没有半丝缝隙的交握的手之间传递开来。莫扎特能在萨列里琥珀似的眼睛之中看见自己，萨列里也能在莫扎特海面一般的眼睛之中看见自己。他们指间的墨水仿佛将他们粘在了一起，血肉似乎都长合在了一起，他们的心跳顺着每一根脉搏流淌，直到他们的呼吸融为一体。唇上传来轻微的温度，纤长的睫毛拂在彼此的脸上，像是蝴蝶的振翼柔软地蹭过皮肤。  
莫扎特把自己的手从萨列里手里抽了出来。  
萨列里看着莫扎特，和他落下的吻的唇。  
莫扎特把身后放在制作台上的书拿了起来，那本书老极了，漂亮的棕色牛皮印着漂亮的花纹，标题的金粉剥落了些许，像是爱人凑上来落下一个吻时散落的笑意，莫扎特合上了坚韧厚实的封皮，里面的书页的边角微微泛黄。  
莫扎特把书递给萨列里。  
萨列里接过了那本书。  
莫扎特朝他笑到，阳光汇成一束落到他的脸上，给他勾了一层模糊的轮廓，莫扎特就只是笑着，唇角洒下一点阳光，像是没擦干净的砂糖碎末。  
莫扎特在最后一颗金砂落下的回响中碎了一地。  
莫扎特化成烬，落成了灰，泛着微微的金光，那些留下的部分飞扬了起来，卷着所有的时间一起飞扬，卷起了一切的一切——然后落下了，像是一首交响乐的最后一个音符，像是魔杖尖的魔法清除了一切自己留下的痕迹——漂亮的玻璃眼珠从深邃而神秘的渡鸦色到海蓝色整齐地摆放，质地优良的白色陶土在柜子里沉睡，一切精巧的制作需要的工具摆在柜子上，有精致的布料和配饰被格子仔细地分类，沙漏流尽了最后一粒沙，静悄悄地沉睡着。  
萨列里拿着莫扎特递给他的书沉默地站在原地，像是和房间里的一切和沙漏一起沉睡了。  
沙漏被旋转了。  
金色的沙砾满满地落下，在水晶质地的壁上回荡出悠长的碰撞。  
萨列里眨了一下眼睛。  
萨列里醒了。


End file.
